


At the Rose Bridge

by Arwen88, Yuppu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/pseuds/Yuppu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John è un miliardario di New York che dopo aver provato i piatti dello chef Moreau decide di continuare a tornare a mangiare al suo ristorante nonostante lui stesso ne possieda uno alquanto famoso. Presto i piatti non sono l'unica cosa di Moreau per cui dimostra di avere una passione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Rose Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> John è un personaggio mio mentre Moreau è un personaggio della Yuppu.

“Mi servivano le quaglie per il sette due minuti fa, non dormite sui fuochi!”  
Il Rose Bridge era famoso per due motivi. Il primo era che il cibo era assolutamente divino. Il secondo era che lo chef sembrava in grado di sapere esattamente cosa stesse succedendo in sala senza mai dover mettere il naso fuori dalla cucina o dover aspettare che gli venisse riferito dal personale di sala.  
Era raro che un piatto tornasse in cucina, ma non lo era altrettanto - _purtroppo_ \- che la titolare andasse e venisse dalla cucina con notizie totalmente inutili alla buona riuscita del servizio.  
Quella sera non fu da meno.  
“John Miller è appena entrato!” Trillò trionfante la donna, entrando in cucina.  
Moreau Blake, lo chef, a malapena la degnò di uno sguardo, rifilandole in mano le quagliette ripiene. “È in ritardo di dieci minuti sulla prenotazione, porta queste al sette e scusati con il quindici, Rob se la sta prendendo comoda con l’astice.” Disse, la sua calma assoluta disturbata solo dallo sguardo glaciale che aveva lanciato al malcapitato cuoco.  
“Ma hai sentito quello che ho detto? Stiamo parlando di John-”  
Lo chef alzò una mano per zittirla. “Non mettere pressione sulla mia brigata, Claire, finché non ha ordinato, non ci interessa chi è seduto in sala.” Per sottolineare la frase si voltò verso i suoi cuochi, che per un momento si erano congelati alla notizia della presenza del miliardario.  
Se John Miller fu piacevolmente sorpreso dalla velocità del servizio, si ritrovò poi sbalordito dal sapore dei ravioli al tartufo che poté assaggiare. La fama del Rose Bridge era assolutamente meritata, meditò tra sé e sé, considerando che salto di qualità avrebbero fatto persino i suoi ristoranti se avesse potuto avere in cucina uno chef come quello che aveva cucinato così per lui.  
“Delizioso.” Commentò con un leggero sorriso, sollevando lo sguardo sulla propria compagna.  
La donna assaggiò il cibo e gli sorrise di rimando, allungando una mano sul tavolo alla ricerca della sua. “Mi sorprende sempre come riesci ad avere i posti che vuoi ovunque, anche senza prenotare...” Commentò invece lei, lanciando un vago sguardo alla fila fuori dal locale. “A proposito di questo, hai poi riflettuto su quel che ti dicevo per domani?”  
“Oh, sì.” John avrebbe tanto preferito poter affrontare la discussione una volta terminata la cena, ma Lucille non pareva essere dello stesso avviso. “Mi spiace, temo che dovrò partire per Parigi domattina, perciò non sarà possibile andare al balletto insieme domani sera.” Rispose con un sorriso decisamente più freddo del precedente, e l’espressione soddisfatta della donna sembrò disintegrarsi.  
Uno sguardo al proprio piatto e Lucille lo spinse via di un paio di centimetri con aria seccata. “Il mio risotto è scotto.”  
Il ritorno in cucina del risotto fece alzare il sopracciglio allo chef. “Quel risotto è perfetto.” Protestò, prima ancora che Claire lo informasse di quale fosse il _problema_ con il suo risotto.  
“La signorina pensa che sia scotto.”  
“La signorina non avrà un altro risotto di cui lamentarsi.”  
Ci fu in intensa lotta silenziosa tra i due prima che Moreau si arrendesse con un sospiro stizzito e desse ordine di mettere a preparare un altro risotto, perfetto esattamente come lo era il primo.  
“Se anche questo non è di suo gradimento, dille che può scegliere un secondo su cui sputare veleno.” Le disse, porgendole il piatto, prima di tornare ad occuparsi delle ordinazioni per il resto del locale.  
John guardò con un leggero senso di fastidio un risotto certamente perfetto come il primo arrivare al loro tavolo ed essere messo davanti a Lucille. Non aveva senso mandare a dire a quello chef che il suo lavoro non era stato meno che perfetto solo perché si sentiva di stare per essere scaricata.  
Lucille si mise in bocca giusto una mezza forchettata di risotto prima di lanciare un’occhiata gelida alla titolare e spingere via anche quel piatto. “È peggio del primo.”  
A quel responso, Claire forzò un sorriso con un sospiro e riportò il piatto alla cucina, dove Moreau si limitò a mettere a cuocere l’astice per la signorina senza dire una parola. Gli seccava sapere di preparare qualcosa che sarebbe andato sprecato, ma purtroppo il ristorante non era suo e non poteva uscire per dire a quella ragazzina viziata in tacchi alti di smettere di fare i capricci o andarsene.  
John rimase senza parole per il sapore dell’astice che si ritrovò davanti, e scosse piano la testa, deciso a fare i complimenti allo chef. Per Lucille d’altra parte la storia era molto diversa, e vedere lui tanto soddisfatto riuscì a rovinare qualsiasi senso del gusto le fosse rimasto. Buttò con malo garbo il tovagliolo sul tavolo, voltandosi verso la titolare del ristorante come fosse stata morsa da un ragno.  
“Questo astice è stopposo. Il vostro chef è così tanto incapace da non sapere nemmeno come cuocerlo? Andiamocene.” Disse rivolta a John, sperando di potersi togliere almeno la soddisfazione di allontanarlo da un pasto che chiaramente gli stava piacendo. Lui però rimase a guardarla per un attimo in silenzio prima di voltarsi verso la padrona del locale, ancora in piedi lì vicino.  
“Potremmo vedere per un momento lo chef?” Chiese serio, riuscendo persino a stupire Lucille, spiazzandola.  
La donna venne presa in contropiede dalla richiesta, ben sapendo che Blake non amava affatto lasciare la cucina, ma sorrise all’uomo. “Vedrò cosa posso fare.” Rispose, prima di marciare in cucina.  
“Il signor Miller vuole vederti, Moreau.”  
Lo chef la guardò come se avesse chiesto di arrostirle un bambino. “E tu gli hai detto che non lascio mai la cucina durante il servizio?”  
“Ritienilo un favore personale a me ed esci, non credo voglia dare la colpa a te dei capricci della signorina...”  
Moreau prese un respiro profondo, con le mani sui fianchi, e scosse appena la testa. “Va bene, ma solo un minuto.”  
Quella piccola vittoria fu sufficiente a far uscire Claire dalla cucina con un sorriso soddisfatto, seguita a breve dall’imponente capocuoco, che non sembrava particolarmente contento di essere in sala, ma perlomeno aveva l’aria di essere disposto ad ascoltare.  
Lucille non poteva ancora credere che John fosse rimasto ad ascoltare le sue critiche, e nel vedere lo chef scosse appena la testa per spostare un ciuffo della frangetta, pronta ad attaccarlo.  
“I suoi piatti-”  
“Erano assolutamente perfetti.” La interruppe John, lo sguardo fisso sul viso dell’uomo e un leggero sorriso sulle labbra. Non si voltò nemmeno quando Lucille fece un suono strozzato come se qualcuno l’avesse presa a schiaffi. “Se la signorina non dovesse tornare a casa tanto presto sono certo che sarei rimasto altrettanto colpito dai suoi dessert. Sarà per la prossima volta.” Aggiunse quasi divertito, alzandosi in piedi e tendendogli una mano mentre la sua compagna spostava rumorosamente indietro la sedia e iniziava a raccogliere le proprie cose di fretta per andarsene.  
Moreau accolse il complimento con un cenno di ringraziamento e gli strinse la mano. “Sarà mio piacere cucinare di nuovo per lei, in questo caso. Ammesso che torni con una compagnia meno esigente.” Si permise di dire, con uno sguardo alla signorina, ottenendo uno sguardo incredulo e alquanto irritato da Claire.  
John però quasi si mise a ridere. “Non c’è problema, ancora complimenti.” Gli fece un cenno col capo, dirigendosi verso l’uscita nella scia di una Lucille fumante di rabbia che chiaramente se non avesse avuto bisogno di un suo passaggio in macchina l’avrebbe piantato lì in asso. Non che per John sarebbe stato un problema visto che aveva comunque deciso di troncare con lei molte ore prima.

Nelle settimane seguenti il miliardario continuò a frequentare il ristorante, da solo o con le sue nuove fiamme, che comunque non duravano più di una manciata di giorni, attirando sempre più l’attenzione della stampa.  
Visto che i Miller possedevano un famoso ristorante in città e in effetti altri locali non così tanto famosi, ma comunque più che conosciuti, era quantomeno strano l’attaccamento del miliardario a quel posto in particolare.  
Iniziarono a comparire foto sulle riviste, a moltiplicarsi i fotografi fuori dalle porte di vetro del Rose Bridge, a venir fatte ipotesi che volesse comprare il ristorante, che volesse rubare e tenere per sé lo chef della concorrenza, che si fosse innamorato della titolare, e tante altre storie una più fantasiosa dell’altra.  
La verità era che nemmeno il personale del ristorante aveva idea del perché continuasse a tornare e Claire cominciava a preoccuparsi che stesse seriamente considerando di rubarle Moreau.  
Moreau stesso non sapeva cosa pensare del fatto che Miller fosse diventato un cliente fisso, ma da un lato la cosa lo lusingava. John Miller era certamente abituato all’eccellenza e non poteva certo voler tornare solo per il piacere personale di essere l’unico in grado di stanarlo dalla cucina, di tanto in tanto. Prendeva la sua affezione al locale - _e la varietà nella scelta del menù_ \- come un complimento alle sue capacità culinarie.  
Non che il Rose Bridge non fosse già noto per essere amato dai critici, lo era, ma lo chef provava un moto di orgoglio tutto particolare al pensiero che un uomo che aveva fatto l’impossibile per assumere _uno dei migliori chef al mondo_ finisse per tradirlo continuando a voler assaggiare i suoi piatti.  
La stampa ebbe il colpo di grazia quando per l’annuale cena di beneficienza in favore degli orfani di New York che si doveva tenere a casa Miller, il miliardario scelse il Rose Bridge piuttosto che il proprio ristorante per occuparsi del catering.  
Nonostante la foga della titolare di fare la migliore figura possibile, Blake fu il primo ad arrivare alla villa, da solo, per cominciare ad ambientarsi nella cucina e sistemare la sua attrezzatura.  
Per quanto fosse curioso di sapere perché avesse chiamato lui e non lo chef del suo ristorante, però, Moreau preferì evitare di chiederlo al signor MIller per non rischiare di compromettere la serata sul nascere. Claire non gliel’avrebbe di certo perdonata e lui non voleva passare il resto della sua carriera a dover sopportare ulteriori incursioni nella sua cucina.  
Fu Alfred ad aprirgli la porta, guardandolo tranquillo nonostante la sua imponenza. “Chi desidera?”  
“Sono Moreau Blake, sono arrivato un po’ in anticipo per cominciare a preparare la cucina.” Si presentò, con un cenno del capo.  
Il maggiordomo annuì, facendosi da parte per farlo passare e guidarlo verso la cucina. “Da questa parte. Troverà tutto ciò che le serve.”  
John sollevò lo sguardo dal giornale ripiegato sul bancone della cucina per guardare chi era arrivato, abbozzando un sorriso nel vedere lo chef.  
“Buonasera.”  
“Buonasera.” Rispose, con l’ombra di un sorriso, posando una valigetta sul bancone della cucina. “Perdoni l’anticipo, ma preferisco essere pronto per tempo.”  
“Nessun problema.” Scosse appena la testa, spostando il giornale dal bancone. “Sinceramente lo apprezzo: meglio in anticipo che in ritardo. Ha già conosciuto Alfred?” Indicò il maggiordomo. “La sua titolare ha detto che non ci sarebbero stati problemi a far gestire a lui il personale di sala. Anche se probabilmente a lei nello specifico questo non interesserà...” Ridacchiò piano.  
“Non ho nessun problema in merito, sono sicuro che farà un lavoro migliore di quanto non potrebbe fare la mia principale. Mi scuso in anticipo per l’invasione della cucina, so che lasciar lavorare qualcun altro nella mia non mi renderebbe felice.” Disse, rivolto al maggiordomo. “Ma farò il possibile per rendergliela nelle condizioni in cui la ricevo, questa è una promessa.” Annuì.  
John lo guardò con una lieve sorpresa al commento sulla sua principale, ma Alfred si limitò ad annuire un po’ rigido.  
“La prendo in parola, signore. Se i complimenti che il signorino rivolge ai suoi piatti dicono qualcosa della persona che li cucina posso contare che la manterrà. Ora scusatemi, ma ho del lavoro da fare.” Aggiunse, facendo un cenno del capo, fermandosi però a lanciare un’occhiata al miliardario. “Posso ricordarle che i suoi ospiti arriveranno fra solo un’ora e mezza?” Chiese, annuendo quando John roteò gli occhi e annuì.  
“Sì, sì, ho solo un’ora e mezza per cambiarmi.” Rispose, rimanendo però seduto dove stava anche dopo che l’uomo fu uscito.  
Moreau cominciò a preparare la sua postazione, lanciando uno sguardo al padrone di casa. “Mi tolga una curiosità. Non che non apprezzi l’opportunità, ma non ha alle sue dipendenze altri chef, peraltro di un certo indiscutibile rango?”  
“Sì, ma stasera volevo mangiare anch’io...” Rise, scrollando le spalle. “Diciamo che al momento sono preso con la sua cucina e non mi andava di cambiare...”  
Lo chef accettò la sua risposta con un cenno del capo, riprendendo a sistemare l’attrezzatura. “Ho notato che prende spesso il tiramisù, al ristorante.” Commentò, cercando di aprire una conversazione.  
“Mi piace molto.” Annuì, sollevando lo sguardo dal giornale per osservarlo. “Dulan, lo chef del mio ristorante, usa i biscotti, io lo preferisco fatto col pandispagna.” Annuì facendogli un cenno, visto che quello che faceva lui era così infatti.  
“Mi fa piacere che lo apprezzi... mi è stato insegnato che il vero tiramisù è fatto con i biscotti e il liquore, ma provando e riprovando, ho finito per trovare migliore usare il pandispagna ed il caffè.” Spiegò con calma, allineando i coltelli sul ripiano.  
“Lo trovo migliore anch’io.” Sorrise John. “Dove ha imparato a cucinare?” Chiese interessato.  
“A Londra, in un ristorante francese. Non mi ha insegnato molte delle cose che preparo oggi, ma mi ha dato una visione chiara di quello che volevo imparare a fare a modo mio o non volevo fare affatto. Non sempre le cose più utili che impariamo sono quelle che facciamo per tutta la vita...”  
“Adesso mi ha incuriosito sulle cose che non voleva fare...” Abbozzò un sorriso divertito il miliardario.  
“Lanciare i piatti che tornavano in cucina contro i camerieri, per cominciare...” Ridacchiò.  
“Oh!” Rise. “La sua titolare ne sarà felice immagino! E anche i suoi collaboratori! Anche se immagino non siano poi tanti i piatti a fare il percorso verso la sua cucina.”  
“In effetti no... se devo essere sincero, la prima volta che è venuto al ristorante, è stata la prima volta dopo undici mesi che un piatto tornava in cucina.”  
“Eh, mi spiace per l’incidente... il suo piatto non ne aveva colpa, la mia compagnia era... _sottosopra_ , diciamo, per altri motivi.” Strinse appena le labbra al ricordo.  
Moreau ridacchiò, scuotendo appena la testa. “Sì, ricordo che era piuttosto agitata...”  
“È stato così tanto divertente da guardare?” Sbuffò una mezza risata.  
“Lo è stato solo una volta che sono arrivato in sala, dalle cucine non lo era altrettanto...”  
“Immagino. A me ha sorpreso che la sua titolare non ci avesse sbattuto fuori al secondo risotto che ha rimandato indietro!” Considerò.  
“Con tutto il rispetto, io avrei voluto...” Confessò, con un’alzata di spalle. “Anche se mi sembrava ingiusto nei suoi confronti, dato che non aveva avuto nulla da ridire...”  
“Mille grazie!” Fece un cenno del capo con una mezza risata prima di tornare serio. “A proposito, lo so che la cucina è probabilmente il suo regno e probabilmente non vorrà sentirne, ma se posso darle un consiglio... tenga il libro di ricette lontano da Alfred.” Tornò a ridacchiare, lanciando un’occhiata verso la porta da cui era uscito molto prima il maggiordomo. “Potrebbe finire per perdere un cliente altrimenti...” Sorrise.  
“Di questo non ha da preoccuparsi, custodisco gelosamente le mie ricette... e non porto il mio ricettario dove dovrei fare catering. Se non so già la ricetta a memoria, non l’ho perfezionata abbastanza da poterla eseguire fuori dalla mia cucina.” Spiegò.  
John si limitò a sorridergli pacifico, spostando un momento lo sguardo su Alfred che rientrava per salire la scala dall’altra parte della cucina.  
“Un’ora, signore.” Gli ricordò di passaggio, facendolo sospirare e annuire vagamente.

Non più di venti minuti dopo, la brigata di cucina raggiunse lo chef con il resto delle attrezzature e le preparazioni da ultimare per la cena e le attenzioni di Moreau vennero richiamate ai piatti e distolte dal padrone di casa, pur con un certo velato dispiacere.  
John si alzò dallo sgabello occupato fino a quel momento e augurò un buon lavoro a tutti, ignorando gli sguardi di un paio di donne che sentiva addosso e scomparendo altrove per - finalmente - cambiarsi.  
Il servizio filò liscio per buona parte della serata senza intoppi ed i camerieri seguirono a perfezione le istruzioni di Alfred, riuscendo quindi a far funzionare il tutto come una macchina ben oliata.  
Moreau ebbe a malapena il tempo di sentire la mancanza delle chiacchiere con John, finché non arrivarono a metà circa della serata e il ritmo di ricambio cominciò a rallentare.  
Fu allora che il miliardario sgattaiolò in cucina senza una parola, agitando appena una mano quando una cameriera lo guardò perplessa, e si andò ad appoggiare da una parte, lo sguardo curioso che vagava per la cucina affollata e su Moreau che dirigeva tutti. Era incredibile vederlo all’opera, rendeva ciò che stava dall’altra parte di quelle porte, tutte quelle persone interessanti, assolutamente noiose.  
In un momento tra una preparazione e l’altra, Moreau alzò lo sguardo dalla propria postazione solo per ritrovarsi a guardare il padrone di casa, con una certa sorpresa nel trovarlo lì.  
John ricambiò lo sguardo, alzando una spalla e scuotendo la testa con una mezza risata, che si spense quando il maggiordomo sembrò riuscire a trovarlo quasi avesse un radar.  
“Non pensa che i suoi ospiti potrebbero gradire la sua presenza in sala?”  
“Sì, è per quello che sono qui.” Annuì John.  
“Sa quanto le signore siano munifiche con l’associazione-”  
“Sì, e tu sai quanto il loro numero sia relativamente proporzionale con quanto provano a-” Fece un vago gesto verso la sala e finalmente Alfred assunse l’aria di chi poteva anche concordare.  
“Deve tornare.”  
“Sì, fai portare altro champagne, vedrai che si dimenticheranno di me. Altrimenti puoi sempre ballarci tu.”  
“No, grazie, ho già il mio daffare.” Disse l’uomo con tutta l’alterigia possibile prima di tornare al proprio lavoro, lasciando il miliardario ad appoggiarsi nuovamente alla parete, molto più rilassato.  
Moreau gli lanciò qualche occhiata mentre lavorava, finendo per lasciare un piatto di salmone arrosto in fondo al bancone, lontano da dove i camerieri passavano a raccogliere, sottolineando la cosa con un’occhiata all’uomo.  
John sorrise a quel gesto e si avvicinò, sedendosi su uno sgabello lontano dalla calca per non disturbare mentre mangiava.  
Se anche Alfred lo vide quando dovette rientrare per dare un paio di ordini ai camerieri non disse niente per una volta, decidendo che preferiva vederlo felice lì in fondo che fuori ad annoiarsi.  
Il salmone era perfetto e l’unica cosa che mancò un po’ al miliardario durante il pasto furono forse le chiacchiere col cuoco. Anche se non poteva certo disturbarlo durante il servizio. Si limitò a sorridergli con calore prima di lasciare la cucina per tornare dai propri ospiti. Quasi dovette costringersi però a non pensare per tutto il tempo a quanto avrebbe preferito chiacchierare ancora con lo chef piuttosto che stare lì a ballare con anziane generose che avevano forse un po’ troppa passione per lasciar scivolare le mani verso il suo posteriore durante le danze.

Dopo la festa, i cuochi cercarono di sistemare le attrezzature in fretta, per poter tornare a casa a rimediare un po’ di meritato riposo. Tutti tranne Moreau, che rimise la cucina nelle condizioni in cui l’aveva trovata con estrema lentezza, per poter essere l’ultimo rimasto.  
Fu ricompensato quando John entrò in cucina e sorrise nel vedere che era ancora lì. Con calma si avvicinò al bancone, senza fare troppo caso all’aria ben più rilassata che aveva, con la giacca sbottonata e il papillon slacciato.  
“Vedo che è di parola...” Accennò alla cucina con una mano. “Alfred gliene sarà molto grato.”  
Moreau ridacchiò. “Mi piace l’ordine, e da come mi era stata lasciata la cucina, mi pareva piacesse anche a lui...”  
“Infatti.” Sorrise, tornando a sedersi sullo sgabello preferito. “Il servizio di stasera è stato perfetto, come mi aspettavo che fosse, d’altra parte.” Si complimentò con lui.  
Blake ringraziò con un cenno del capo ed un mezzo sorriso. “Mi fa piacere. Spero che il salmone fosse di suo gradimento...”  
“Molto. È stato un piacere vederla al lavoro per una volta.”  
“Mi fa piacere che abbia apprezzato, temevo sarebbe stato uno spettacolo quantomeno noioso.”  
“Ha voglia di scherzare?” Ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. “A dire il vero l’ho trovato interessante, e in qualche modo elegante...” Sorrise guardandolo negli occhi.  
Moreau sollevò lo sguardo dal ripiano, fermandosi dal ripulirlo. Non poteva stenderci sopra John Miller e baciarlo in quel momento, vero?  
“Non mi dispiacerebbe poterla assumere ancora per venire qui, anche se temo Alfred o la sua titolare potrebbero iniziare ad ingelosirsi...” Buttò lì un po’ per saggiare la sua reazione e un po’ scherzando.  
“Mi dispiacerebbe molto di più disturbare Alfred della mia titolare, onestamente...” Rispose, guardandolo negli occhi e un po’ cercando di valutare quanto fosse uno scherzo e quanto fosse serio.  
“Veramente? Perciò se io la volessi assumere ancora non sarebbe un grosso problema?” Inclinò appena la testa sulla spalla, osservandolo con un leggero sorriso. In realtà era abbastanza serio: non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto poter avere ancora Moreau a casa propria, magari a cucinare soltanto per sé.  
“Per un evento isolato no, ma al momento sono ancora vincolato da un contratto. Non per molto, in realtà, ma non so se voglio firmare per farmelo rinnovare.”  
A quello John assunse un’espressione sorpresa. “Veramente? Non avevo capito che i problemi con la sua titolare fossero così pesanti.”  
“Non c’è pace nella mia cucina, quella donna va e viene e non mi lascia mai davvero lavorare.”  
“La prende in chiacchiere?” Chiese inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Mi fa un resoconto di tutti quelli che entrano ed escono dal ristorante, di chi passa davanti, di chi di quelli che è passato senza fermarsi è un nostro cliente... è piuttosto seccante, in verità, perché se entra qualcuno di famoso o minimamente influente entra in cucina e tira su un teatrino su quanto sia importante lavorare alla perfezione per lui o lei. Non è normale e non è giusto mettere tutta quella pressione sulla mia brigata, sono ottimi cuochi e non hanno bisogno di star cucinando per il Papa per lavorare alla perfezione.”  
“E non l’ha ancora cotta con le aragoste?” Chiese con una risata, scuotendo la testa. “Come se ogni cliente non meritasse le stesse attenzioni degli altri...” Sbuffò incredulo. “Io non mi sognerei mai di entrare nella cucina di Dulan a dirgli per chi sta cucinando nello specifico, sarebbe come dirgli che non mi fido della sua arte.”  
“Mi pare evidente che la mia principale ha deciso che il suo approccio è il migliore. La cosa è piuttosto snervante...” Sospirò ed alzò le spalle. “Mi dispiace solo il pensiero di lasciare lì la mia brigata di cucina. Mi trovo bene con loro.”  
“Posso capirlo.” Annuì pensieroso, prima di tornare a guardarlo, abbozzando un sorriso. “Beh, se dovesse decidere di non rinnovare il contratto con la signora spero si ricorderà che per me sarebbe un vero piacere poterla assumere.”  
Abbozzò un sorriso, lanciandogli uno sguardo. “Non disdegnerei se la cosa mi venisse ricordata, ogni tanto...”  
John ridacchiò piano. “Più o meno con che frequenza vorrebbe glielo facessi presente?”  
“Non lo so... lei ogni quanto vorrebbe ricordarmelo?”  
“Uhm, una volta alla settimana sarebbe troppo o troppo poco? Perché probabilmente tutti i giorni mi troverebbe soffocante...” Aggiunse con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Una volta a settimana sembrerebbe lo sforzo minimo... forse anche un po’ più spesso andrebbe bene...”  
“Ha qualche giornata libera in cui sarei sicuro di non disturbarla?”  
“Il giovedì... ma è particolarmente facile scordarsi le cose quando non si ha niente da fare.”  
“Un appuntamento sarebbe d’aiuto?”  
“Potrebbe esserlo...” Abbozzò un sorriso.  
“È libero domani?” Si informò con un sorriso.  
“Come l’aria...” Rispose, sempre più tentato di sporgersi a baciarlo.  
“A patto che mi chiami John...” Sottolineò il miliardario, indeciso se cercare di aspettare il giorno dopo per farsi avanti o rapire il cuoco e tenerselo in casa propria a tempo indeterminato.  
“Allora, _John_... mi stai invitando formalmente per un appuntamento?” Chiese, appoggiandosi con entrambe le mani al ripiano.  
“Sì.” Rispose semplicemente, guardandolo con un sorriso. “Ma se preferisci qualcosa di più formale posso anche mandarti dei fiori e un biglietto a casa...”  
“I fiori sono sempre graditi...” Scherzò, facendo un mezzo giro del bancone per avvicinarsi.  
John si alzò dal proprio sgabello con l’aria di un gatto con un pesce in bocca. “Vedrò di ricordarmene...” Ridacchiò leggermente, raggiungendo l’omone e prendendogli una mano per baciarne il dorso guardandolo negli occhi.  
Moreau si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra, accarezzandogli il viso. “Guarda che poi ci conto...”  
John sorrise appena, ricambiando il suo bacio con calma. “Non vedo perché non dovresti... posso venirti a prendere?”  
“Ti lascio il mio indirizzo prima di andarmene...” Rispose, prima di perdersi in un altro bacio più serio.  
John gli accarezzò piano un fianco, tenendoselo vicino e apprezzando enormemente tutto di lui, dal suo profumo al sapore. Non aveva veramente fretta di farlo andare via.  
Moreau di suo non voleva davvero andarsene e gli piaceva sentire John così vicino. Avrebbe quasi potuto pensare di restare, se fosse stato per lui.  
“Se andassi via solo domattina?” Provò a chiedere John sulle sua labbra tra i baci, sollevando una mano ad accarezzargli il mento.  
“Confessalo, vuoi solo trattenermi perché possa prepararti la colazione...” Ridacchiò l’uomo, prima di baciarlo ancora.  
John rise, scuotendo piano la testa. “No, almeno la colazione è il caso che la lasci nelle mani di Alfred, o potrebbe venirgli l’acido...” Lo rassicurò della cosa, passando entrambe le braccia attorno alla sua vita.  
“In questo caso allora resto...” Rise, perdendosi per l’ennesima volta a baciarlo come se non volesse fare nient’altro nella sua vita.  
John si dedicò a baciarlo con calma, sentendosi per una volta a suo agio in una situazione simile, senza il pensiero di dover costantemente dimostrare chi fosse o cosa fosse, o dover mantenere alto il proprio nome. Sperava almeno per lui di non essere prima _Mr. Miller_ che _John_. “Posso mostrarti la mia camera?” Propose infine.  
“Sarà un piacere vederla...” Rispose, con un sorriso, concentrato solo e soltanto su _John_ , l’uomo che aveva promesso di chiedergli di uscire con un mazzo di fiori e per cui voleva cucinare le cose migliori che avesse mai creato.  
Con un sorriso l’uomo lo condusse nella propria camera, sfilandosi con calma il papillon dal colletto. “Eccoci...” Aprì la porta per lui, accendendo la luce. Moreau gli faceva provare il desiderio di essere il più cavaliere possibile.  
Moreau sbottonò la casacca. “La prima volta che Claire ha detto che il signor Miller era entrato nel ristorante, non mi aspettavo che avrei finito per voler baciare così tanto John, sai?”  
“Dubito ci fosse qualcosa concernente me che ti aspettavi quella sera...” Scosse piano la testa con un mezzo sorriso, prima di sfilarsi la giacca osservandolo.  
“Non sono mai stato così contento di avere aspettative sbagliate su qualcuno... perché mi piace stare con te...”  
“Anche a me piace stare con te...” Sorrise sinceramente, avvicinandosi per baciarlo ancora e aiutarlo a spogliarsi. I pensieri su quella casacca potevano aspettare, ora voleva semplicemente avere Moreau per sé.  
Nel bacio, Moreau si adoperò per spogliarlo e cercare di portarlo verso il letto e l’uomo fece come voleva molto felicemente, sedendosi sulla sponda prima di spostarsi all’indietro per fargli posto mentre lo tirava piano per mano.  
“Inizio a pensare tu sia un cuoco atipico... di sicuro sei il più bello che abbia mai visto...”  
Ridacchiando, Moreau lo seguì carponi sul letto. “Perché sarei un cuoco atipico?”  
“Perché sei in forma.” Rise, prendendogli il viso tra le mani per baciarlo.  
Lo chef rise con lui, prima di baciarlo e riprendere a spogliarlo, mappando con le dita il suo corpo e i contorni dei muscoli.  
John lo lasciò fare, adoperandosi piano per scendere con le mani sulla sua pelle e finire di spogliare anche lui, stringendoselo contro. “Hai degli occhi meravigliosi...” Mormorò sulle sue labbra, senza riuscire a smettere di baciarlo.  
Moreau sorrise sulle sue labbra. “Tu sei tutto meraviglioso...”  
“Oh, sicuro di voler andare via domani?” Chiese sentendosi arrossire vagamente sulle guance. O perlomeno scaldare. Ed era davvero tanto tempo che non succedeva. Lo stese sul letto, spostandosi per sederglisi sul bacino.  
“Volere? L’unica _volontà_ che abbia espresso è stata quella di restare per la notte, mi pareva...” Ribatté, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi per tenerselo sopra.  
John sorrise a quella risposta, sfregando il bacino contro il suo. “Questo mi da speranze...” Gli accarezzò il petto con entrambe le mani, abbassandosi per baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Con un gemito soffocò una risata. “Solo questo? Credevo che già essere seduto dove sei te ne desse...” Scherzò, già con il fiato corto.  
Sorrise appena, limitandosi ad accarezzargli le labbra col pollice prima di baciarlo ancora, ripetendo il movimento col bacino.  
Trovava dolce che Moreau non prendesse in considerazione quanto più facile potesse essere arrivare sul bacino di una persona, piuttosto che sapere che la persona in questione sarebbe rimasta oltre l’alba e oltre la doccia.  
Moreau lasciò scendere le mani a stringere meglio John, cominciando a chiedersi dove potesse trovare del lubrificante e dei preservativi.  
La risposta arrivò da sola quando John decise che lo voleva, subito. Si sporse verso il comodino, avvicinandogli un momento dopo tutto ciò che poteva desiderare.  
Lo chef si unse le dita, per poter cominciare a prepararlo, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo viso. John si leccò le labbra, fissandolo senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di celare quanto lo desiderasse. Ora era giusto curioso di vedere se l’avrebbe steso o se avrebbe preferito tenerselo sopra.  
Moreau si sistemò per poterlo penetrare così, tenendoselo sopra, e tornò a stringergli i fianchi. “John...”  
Per parte sua l’uomo mugolò piano, spostandosi per potersi abbassare sopra di lui, e chiuse per un attimo gli occhi. Era da tempo che non andava ancora con un uomo, e Moreau non sembrava essere esattamente un tipo _facile_.  
Moreau gli lasciò il tempo di abituarsi, alzandosi seduto solo per poterlo baciare ancora.  
John gli accarezzò il viso e la testa, ricambiando il bacio mentre lentamente si abbassava su di lui, finché con un gemito non arrivò a sedersi sul suo bacino.  
Sospirando contro le sue labbra, Blake spostò una mano dal suo fianco per stringerselo meglio contro.  
“Moreau...” Lo chiamò piano, senza separarsi dalle sue labbra, e dopo un momento iniziò a muoversi lentamente, leccando e mordendogli piano le labbra.  
“Sei splendido...” Sussurrò sulle sue labbra lo chef, infilando l’altra mano tra loro per masturbarlo. Voleva dargli tutto il piacere che poteva provare.  
John gemette più forte, iniziando a muoversi con più sicurezza, tra il suo bacino e la sua mano. Chiamarlo a casa propria quella sera sembrava essere stata l’idea migliore del decennio. “Moreau...” Gli graffiò piano la schiena.  
Ad ogni secondo, Moreau era sempre più convinto di voler restare, di voler continuare a sentirsi chiamare così da lui, di continuare a sentire l’odore della sua pelle sudata mescolato al proprio. Non voleva allontanarsi da lui senza la sicurezza di poterci tornare.  
Con un gemito John lo spinse a stendersi, separandosi dalle sue labbra solo per potersi muovere più agevolmente, deciso a dargli del sesso che si ricordasse molto a lungo. O almeno il tempo che potesse mettersi a corteggiarlo seriamente perché non pensasse che il suo corpo era tutto ciò che voleva.  
Moreau tornò a tenergli la mano sul fianco, ma con l’altra non smise di masturbarlo, godendosi la vista splendida che era John impalato su di lui a quel modo.  
“Dio, mi piaci...” Gemette John in un momento in cui non riuscì più a tenere a freno la lingua e il cervello, passandosi il labbro tra i denti nel rendersi conto di quel che aveva detto, sperando che Moreau non lo prendesse male.  
“Mi piaci anche tu...” Rispose invece, d’istinto, stringendo appena la presa. “Mi piace averti intorno...”  
John gli rivolse un sorriso aperto a quella risposta, abbassandosi a baciarlo. “Piace anche a me, Moreau... sei qualcosa di cui non riesco a saziarmi...” Gli accarezzò il viso, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Moreau si spinse a baciarlo di slancio e con foga, senza volersi più separare dall’uomo, mentre continuava a muovergli incontro il bacino.  
John gli strinse le spalle, tenendoselo contro nel bacio, cercando di muovere il bacino per stimolarlo di più nonostante quanto la cosa già lo stesse facendo impazzire. Voleva che Moreau rimanesse lì non solo per quella notte, e non solo per il giorno dopo.  
Moreau lo strinse forte. “John, ci sono quasi...” Avvertì, eccitato.  
“Anch’io!” Annuì, stringendo i denti in un tentativo di resistere. “Moreau...” Gemette con la voce per un momento più roca.  
Moreau strinse appena la presa, masturbandolo più rapidamente per poterlo vedere venire senza perdersi nulla, e per John quello fu ciò che bastò per portarlo a riversarsi nella sua mano con un gemito roco, inarcandosi mentre si fermava, sentendosi tremendamente bene come non gli succedeva da tempo. “Moreau...”  
Lo seguì anche lui con un gemito roco, soddisfatto di essere riuscito a farlo venire a quel modo e l’amante si stese su di lui, il respiro accelerato, cercando le sue labbra per un bacio senza riuscire a smettere di toccarlo e accarezzarlo.  
Moreau sospirò, ad occhi chiusi, e gli accarezzò la schiena con entrambe le mani, mentre riprendeva fiato con calma.  
John gli rimase sopra, tremendamente rilassato dalle sue carezze, e chiuse a sua volta gli occhi. Per una volta l’idea di addormentarsi al fianco di qualcuno con cui aveva avuto un rapporto non sembrava una follia.  
Lo chef si limitò ad uscire da lui e togliersi il preservativo, prima di concedersi di addormentarsi, continuando ad accarezzarlo.  
John riaprì gli occhi, abbozzando un sorriso. Voleva guardarlo, almeno per un po’. Voleva ricordare di Moreau nel proprio letto, pacificamente addormentato.

Moreau si risvegliò il giorno seguente con John ancora tra le braccia e non riuscì a fare altro che contemplare la sua espressione rilassata mentre dormiva e pensare a quanto fosse fortunato a poter vedere qualcosa di tanto bello.  
Quando John si risvegliò fu sorpreso per un momento dal sentire due braccia stringerlo, salvo ricordarsi subito con chi fosse andato a letto e sollevare lo sguardo sul viso di Moreau, abbozzando un sorriso. “Buongiorno...”  
“Buongiorno...” Sorrise di rimando, prima di cercare un bacio per cominciare bene la mattina.  
John glielo diede di tutto cuore, accarezzandogli lo stomaco.  
Nel bacio, invertì le loro posizioni, salendogli sopra. “Pensi che qualcuno si offenderà se ti tengo a letto fino a tardi?” Ridacchiò, prima di rubargli un bacio ancora.  
“Nessuno, no...” Sorrise, allargando le gambe per farcelo stare in mezzo più facilmente, accarezzandogli la schiena con entrambe le mani.

Dopo aver passato la mattinata con John ad attardarsi a letto - e per un certo periodo notevolmente più breve, sotto la doccia - Moreau tornò a casa con un sorriso che non voleva proprio andarsene. Trovare sulla soglia il mazzo di rose con il biglietto con cui John lo invitava ad uscire ancora non lo aiutò certo a smettere di sorridere e lo aiutò a sopportare un’altra riunione di metà settimana con Claire.  
John attese che Moreau fosse libero per presentarsi da lui, davanti al Rose Bridge. “Mi hanno detto che qui avrei potuto trovare un affascinante atipico chef...” Sorrise nel trovarselo davanti, rimanendo appoggiato con la schiena allo sportello dell’auto dove Alfred era molto impegnato a non sentire niente.  
Moreau lo accolse con un sorriso. “Affascinante non saprei, ma in effetti sono stato definito uno chef atipico...”  
“Oh, sei stato definito anche affascinante, te l’assicuro...” Gli andò incontro con un sorriso, prendendogli una mano per baciarne il dorso nonostante il luogo assolutamente pubblico. “Posso invitarti a cena?”  
“Sarà mio enorme piacere accettare...” Sorrise, prima di sporgersi a rubargli un bacio sulle labbra.  
John lo baciò felicemente prima di aprire lo sportello per lui. “Prego...”  
Moreau salì in macchina con un sorriso, contento di poter passare un’altra bella serata con John. E sapeva che sarebbe stata un’altra bella serata anche se fossero rimasti nella cucina del Rose Bridge senza fare nulla.  
John lo portò al proprio ristorante, gioiello di New York, disponibile quella sera tutto per loro due. Non era completamente sicuro di come reagissero i cuochi quando mangiavano le creazioni di qualche collega, ma sperava che Moreau apprezzasse Dulan, o almeno la sua compagnia. Spostò la sedia per lui con un sorriso, intenzionato a fargli passare una serata meravigliosa.  
Moreau si sedette in attesa solo di poter tornare a prendergli la mano.  
Anche John non aspettava altro e gli prese la mano con un sorriso. “Com’è andata oggi?” Chiese accarezzandogli le dita col pollice.  
“Bene... sentirmi il tuo profumo addosso per tutta la giornata ha molto aiutato...” Mormorò, felice del ritrovato contatto.  
John ridacchiò piano, abbassando per un momento la testa. “So cosa intendi, ma se mi ha aiutato con l’umore non posso dire lo stesso per la concentrazione... per quanto non mi dispiaccia minimamente.” Aggiunse, tirando piano la sua mano per baciargli le dita, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Ridacchiò, lasciandolo fare. “Invece essere rilassato ha aiutato me a concentrarmi meglio... non credo di avere mai cucinato meglio, in tutta onestà.”  
“Veramente? Potremmo ripetere l’esperienza...” Sorrise. “Ogni volta che desideri...”  
“Mentirei se non dicessi che lo desidero anche ora...” Mormorò, intrecciando le dita con le sue. “E mi piacerebbe poter cucinare per te, poi...”  
John sorrise, felice di sentirlo parlare così. “Vorresti venire ancora da me stasera? Potrei trovare il modo di convincere Alfred a non essere troppo geloso se gli invadi la cucina...”  
“Pensi che me lo concederebbe?” Ridacchiò, prima di baciargli il dorso della mano.  
“Sì.” Annuì sicuro, lasciandolo fare. “Fa così, ma poi è quello che continua a parlare di quando ero ancora in fasce... non mi rifiuterebbe certo di fare ciò che voglio in casa mia...” Rise.  
Rise. “Spero non se ne abbia a male, comunque...”  
“Non preoccuparti...” Sorrise, lanciando uno sguardo alla responsabile di sala che si avvicinava a loro con i menù.  
Moreau però si rivolse a John. “Perché non mi consigli tu?”  
John sorrise. “Io ho una preferenza per i suoi ravioli al tartufo... e per la faraona ripiena di castagne, con salsa alla melagrana.” Inclinò appena la testa. “Ma non mi posso dire esperto dei tuoi gusti...”  
“Questo non toglie che io non voglia perdere l’occasione di assaggiare qualcosa di ottimo che mi dia un’idea migliore dei tuoi...”  
John ghignò appena, facendo un cenno alla donna che si allontanò subito per andare a portare gli ordini. “Spero che qualcuno dei miei gusti coincida coi tuoi.” Tornò a baciargli piano le dita.  
“Sono sicuro che ne coincida più che qualcuno...”  
“Nel frattempo, potrei avere qualche dritta sui tuoi piatti preferiti?”  
“Niente che possa esserci su quel menu, temo...” Ridacchiò.  
A quella risposta il miliardario alzò le sopracciglia. “Gusti difficili?”  
“Al contrario, gusti decisamente troppo semplici per scomodare le cucine del miglior ristorante di New York...”  
John sorrise lentamente. “Non saprei. Sono riuscito a farmi fare dei nachos un paio di volte.” Ridacchiò piano.  
“Nachos?” Ridacchiò, facendo dondolare appena la sua mano.  
“Sì, ma non lo sa quasi nessuno.” Ridacchiò. “È un piccolo segreto della famiglia Miller.” Rise.  
“Lo custodirò gelosamente...” Ridacchiò.  
“Ora puoi dirmi cosa avresti voluto da questo menù?”  
“Uova strapazzate...” Confessò, giocando con la sua mano.  
“Waw! Quelle le so fare anch’io!” Rise, particolarmente felice della cosa.  
Moreau rise. “Vuol dire che una volta cucinerai tu per me?”  
“Potrei. Non ho mai avvelenato Alfred, potresti sopravvivere anche tu.” Rise.  
“Sarebbe un onore...” Rise e gli baciò il dorso della mano. Stare con John gli piaceva moltissimo e sperava che per l’altro continuasse ad essere lo stesso per un bel po’.

John dovette constatare che la presenza al proprio fianco di Moreau era un toccasana per il suo umore. L’unico problema che poteva avere era al massimo che qualcuno pensasse che il suo sorriso era una paresi, ma visto che in casa l’unico a vederlo era Alfred non se ne diede troppa pena, anche perché sembrò essere l’incentivo che convinse il maggiordomo a lasciare la cucina nelle capaci mani di Moreau senza protestare. O fare guerra.  
Moreau apprezzò la concessione e appena furono soli di nuovo, si permise di prendere John tra le braccia e sollevarlo, per metterlo seduto sul bancone della cucina.  
John sbuffò un sorriso, lasciandolo fare nonostante quanto l’avesse lasciato stranito la cosa. “Negli ultimi vent’anni buoni sono abbastanza sicuro sia la prima volta che qualcuno mi solleva così.”  
“Ed è stata una brutta cosa?” Chiese l’altro, accarezzandogli le cosce senza allontanarsi di un millimetro.  
“Strana. Non per forza brutta.” Considerò, sfiorandogli il viso con una mano.  
Moreau sorrise e si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra, con tutta calma. Gli piaceva poter passare il tempo con John, sentire in minima parte di prendersi cura di lui, di riuscire a farlo stare bene.  
“Meno male...”  
John sorrise, annuendo appena, e gli accarezzò le spalle, trattenendoselo vicino. “Posso sapere cosa c’è come dessert?” Chiese con un piccolo ghigno, accarezzandogli il collo coi pollici.  
“Puoi avere un tiramisu o puoi avere un cuoco completamente perso per te...” Mormorò sulle sue labbra.  
“Voglio il cuoco...” Mormorò, tenendoselo più vicino. Doveva ammettere che quella frase gli aveva fatto cose che nemmeno si immaginava.  
Moreau si perse a baciarlo per qualche momento, prima di sbottonargli i pantaloni. Voleva farlo stare bene come nessuno mai prima e fargli sentire quanto tenesse a lui.  
Lo lasciò fare, sbottonandogli la camicia. “Moreau, vuoi restare, sì?” Chiese piano, senza riuscire a separarsi troppo dalle sue labbra.  
“Come potrei non volerlo?” Mormorò, sinceramente in adorazione dell’uomo.  
John si aprì in un enorme sorriso, accarezzandogli il collo felice. Era tremendamente raro che qualcuno riuscisse a farlo sentire così bene, così desiderato non per i suoi soldi, ma sinceramente per se stesso. “Finirò per non lasciarti andare via mai più...” Lo avvertì scherzando.  
“A me basterà che mi lasci cucinare per te...” Rispose, ridacchiando, e gli fece sollevare i fianchi per potergli abbassare un po’ i pantaloni.  
Si sollevò per farglielo fare, slacciandogli la cintura prima di spingergli il bacino incontro. “Non ti negherò certo di farlo!”  
“Allora potrai tenermi quanto vorrai...” Rise, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui.  
Si leccò le labbra in un gesto istintivo, senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui. “Ti prendo in parola, tesoro...” Mormorò piano.  
Moreau lo accarezzò un poco, prima di baciare la sua erezione a tratti, come se volesse godersi il momento lui stesso.  
John sospirò, mordendosi piano il labbro, e se solo avesse potuto gli avrebbe spinto incontro il bacino. “Moreau...”  
Si spostò solo per leccarlo, puntando lo sguardo sul suo viso, per vedere ogni più piccola nota di piacere che fosse stato capace di dargli.  
Sospirò ancora, abbassando una mano per accarezzargli piano la testa, senza forzarlo. Moreau lo faceva morire, sperava che non si fermasse anche se fino a cinque minuti prima pensava più che altro che sarebbe finito a pancia in giù. Ma la differenza con le aspettative non gli dispiaceva minimamente.  
Continuò a prendersi cura di lui con calma, prima di prenderlo in bocca con gli occhi fissi sui suoi.  
Gemette roco, prima di leccarsi le labbra. “Moreau...” Lo chiamò piano, eccitato da morire.  
Moreau non poté che trovarlo bellissimo, mentre si muoveva per dargli più piacere, alternando le lappate.  
“Voglio ricambiare, tesoro...” Sussurrò, continuando ad accarezzarlo. Moreau lo faceva impazzire e lui voleva tanto ricambiare, prima che finisse per farlo arrivare al limite da solo.  
Moreau si fermò, leccandosi le labbra, e cercò nel suo viso una spiegazione su come intendesse farlo.  
John non aveva proprio un’idea precisa, a causa proprio di quanto gli aveva sconvolto gli ormoni. Lo prese per le mani, facendolo sollevare, e per prima cosa lo baciò sulle labbra mentre cercava di aprirgli i pantaloni.  
Il cuoco cercò di facilitarlo, eccitato dal modo in cui John lo cercava e dimostrava di desiderarlo.  
John scambiò le posizioni tra loro due, spingendo Moreau contro il bancone, separandosi dalle sue labbra solo per abbassarsi e masturbarlo per qualche momento prima di leccarlo. Voleva farlo stare altrettanto bene, voleva fargli capire quanto gli piaceva, e assolutamente non in senso prettamente fisico.  
Moreau gemette, chiudendo gli occhi soltanto per un momento. Si sarebbe fidato a lasciar fare a John qualunque cosa. E non solo in quel momento, in quella cucina, per quello che gli stava facendo.  
John continuò a leccarlo, prendendo poi a succhiargli piano il glande, continuando a masturbarlo. Cercò il suo sguardo, per capire se gli piaceva, desiderando fargli perdere la ragione.  
L’uomo trattenne il fiato per un momento, prima di gemere. “John...” Allungò una mano a carezzargli il viso, eccitato.  
Gemette piano sulla sua pelle, continuando quel che faceva ancora per qualche momento prima di provare a scendere, infilando le dita sotto il bordo della sua camicia per accarezzargli i fianchi.  
Moreau mise una mano sulla sua, accarezzando le sue dita mentre lottava con se stesso per non spingergli incontro il bacino.  
Lo guardò da sotto in su, morendo per la sua espressione, e gli fece muovere appena il bacino per fargli capire che non doveva per forza trattenersi. Adorava Moreau e voleva affidarsi a lui, voleva sapere di aver riposto bene la propria fiducia in quell’uomo.  
Cercò comunque di contenere i movimenti, nonostante l’eccitazione a vedere la disponibilità di John.  
Si rilassò per lasciarlo fare, sperando di non finire per arrivare all’orgasmo già solo così. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per tenerselo vicino e fare in modo che continuasse a guardarlo così, ad essere così meraviglioso.  
Con il fiato corto, Moreau cercò di trattenersi ancora, non del tutto sicuro che a John sarebbe andato bene. “Ci sono quasi, tesoro...”  
All’uomo andava più che bene e John glielo dimostrò mettendosi ancor più d’impegno per portarlo al limite, stringendogli i fianchi.  
Si lasciò andare gemendo il nome dell’altro, facendo affidamento sul bancone per non finire a terra.  
John si occupò di lui con calma, leccandolo con dovizia prima di tornare ad alzarsi e cercare le sue labbra. “Sei una bellezza...” Mormorò premendoglisi contro.  
Moreau gli accarezzò il collo e la nuca, tenendoselo contro nel bacio. Non poteva chiedere di avere nessuno migliore di lui, ne era sicuro.  
“Moreau, vuoi rimanere qui?” Chiese in un sussurro, prendendolo tra le braccia.  
“Non c’è un altro posto in cui vorrei essere...” Mormorò, prima di cercare ancora un bacio.  
John sorrise sulle sue labbra, baciandolo con tutto se stesso. “Intendevo qui in cucina, tesoro...”  
Il cuoco sbuffò un sorriso, tranquillo. “Possiamo stare qui quanto vuoi...”  
Sorrise e gli accarezzò il collo, strusciandosi appena contro di lui. “Vuoi che ci spostiamo in camera?” Propose alla fine John, infilando una mano tra loro per masturbarlo.  
Moreau chiuse gli occhi per un momento, accennando un’affermazione. “Saltiamo tutte le portate?” Chiese con un mezzo ghigno.  
“Potremmo solo rimandarle...” Rispose, stringendo appena la mano.  
Ansimò, annuendo poi di fretta. “Andiamo in camera.” Mormorò con la voce resa roca dal desiderio.  
Bastò che arrivassero alla camera perché Moreau lo stendesse sul letto, a pancia sotto, prima di separargli le natiche per prepararlo con la lingua.  
Con un mezzo grido l’uomo allargò meglio le gambe per lui, aggrappandosi alle lenzuola e chiamando il suo nome.  
Continuò a prepararlo finché non lo sentì tendersi, quasi al limite, e solo allora si separò da lui per lubrificarsi e premersi piano contro di lui, per penetrarlo lentamente.  
John mugolò, spingendoglisi incontro per avere di più, per averlo subito, chiudendo gli occhi per poterlo sentire meglio. Moreau era perfetto, assolutamente perfetto.  
Moreau gli morse il collo, muovendosi gradualmente con più forza e più a fondo, mentre intrecciava le dita con le sue sulle lenzuola.  
“Moreau...” Chiuse gli occhi con un gemito, stringendogli la mano, e continuò ad andargli incontro, completamente perso per lui.  
Moreau cercò un’angolazione che funzionasse meglio, che facesse gemere più forte John. Appena la trovò il miliardario si inarcò, senza fiato per un momento prima di gemere con forza, perdendo le proprie inibizioni. Soddisfatto già solo da quello l’altro uomo si ritrovò ad insistere più rapidamente e più forte, per farlo venire senza toccarlo oltre.  
Con l’eccitazione accumulata già in cucina non ci volle molto perché John gridasse il suo nome e si riversasse sulle lenzuola.  
Sentirlo tendersi in quel modo fu sufficiente a far venire di nuovo Moreau, che si liberò dentro di lui con un gemito.  
John si stese sulle lenzuola, col fiato corto, e si tirò un po’ più vicina la mano di Moreau, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Moreau gli baciò lentamente il collo ed il viso, rilassato. “John...”  
“Tesoro...” Sorrise, voltandosi verso di lui per godersi meglio le sue coccole.  
Uscì lentamente da lui, per poterlo lasciar voltare, e si perse a baciarlo a tratti, felice.  
John lo attirò tra le proprie braccia, ricambiando i suoi baci. “Ti ho già detto quanto sei meraviglioso?”  
“E io ti ho detto che sei tu a farmi desiderare di esserlo sempre?”  
John ghignò e gli accarezzò il viso con delicatezza. “Moreau... tu mi fai desiderare di prendere la luna, solo per te...” Rimase in silenzio per un momento, prima di sospirare appena. “Qualsiasi cosa pur di saperti al mio fianco.”  
L’uomo però scosse la testa. “Non voglio la luna, John... non saprei che farmene...” Ridacchiò. “Voglio te e voglio stare insieme a te e voglio cucinare per te... sono un uomo semplice, cosa se ne fa un uomo semplice della luna?”  
“Ehi, io sono qui a desiderare una stella...” Sorrise guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Vuoi che te la prenda dal cielo?” Ridacchiò, strofinando il naso contro il suo.  
“Non è così tanto lontana, fortunatamente...” Gli diede un piccolo bacio sulle labbra. “Giusto un bacio di distanza...”  
“Che stella fortunata...” Sorrise, prima di baciarlo ancora.  
Il miliardario sbuffò un sorriso sulle sue labbra e tornò a perdersi nei suoi baci, accarezzandolo. Moreau lo faceva stare bene come nessuno al mondo.

John adorava mangiare con Moreau, mangiare quello che gli preparava, o anche semplicemente stare con lui. Quello che John adorava in effetti era proprio Moreau.  
Quello che odiava invece era accettare un suo invito e poi doverlo disdire con una chiamata da parte della propria segretaria perché non era riuscito a far trovare un accordo tra i membri del consiglio di amministrazione per una vendita assolutamente troppo importante non solo per la propria compagnia ma per l’intera New York.  
Sperò con tutto se stesso che Moreau non se la fosse presa troppo mentre andava al suo ristorante, ormai probabilmente chiuso, con un mazzo di fiori per scusarsi.  
A dire il vero, Moreau si era attardato da solo in cucina nella speranza di veder arrivare John almeno, ma cominciava a credere che stesse aspettando per nulla. Non che non capisse che non gli avrebbe dato buca se non fosse stato importante, ma voleva davvero vederlo.  
John fece il giro dal retro, alla ricerca di una porta che non fosse già stata chiusa, e si intrufolò dentro da una tenuta aperta da una cassetta rovesciata, forse per lasciar passare aria.  
“Moreau?”  
Il cuoco, ormai senza casacca, gli andò incontro con un sorriso. “Sei riuscito a venire...”  
“Ci tenevo... ma mi spiace di essere in ritardo...” Gli porse il mazzo di fiori, sperando lo accettasse.  
Scosse la testa, sporgendosi a baciarlo prima di prendere i fiori. “L’importante è che tu sia arrivato, ora... hai già mangiato?”  
“No...” Abbozzò un sorriso, scuotendo la testa. “Al pensiero di mangiare un panino invece di qualcosa insieme a te figurati se mi veniva fame...”  
“Allora cosa ne dici se ci preparo qualcosa adesso, solo per noi?”  
“Mi sembra una grande idea...” Sorrise, rubandogli un ultimo bacio prima di lasciarlo spostare. Si tolse la giacca, seguendolo. “Cosa consiglia il cuoco?”  
“Non so, mi sento in vena di qualcosa di semplice... salsa o formaggio?” Chiese, con un sorriso.  
“Sa- formaggio!” Annuì con convinzione.  
“Ti ci va anche della carne, magari?” Propose, raggiungendo la cella frigorifera.  
“Sì!” Lo seguì passo passo. “Posso aiutarti?” Propose, anche se in realtà non sapeva cucinare molto bene e Moreau lo sapeva.  
“E come faccio a sorprenderti, se mi faccio aiutare da te?” Sorrise in risposta, prima di baciarlo. “Tu pensa solo a rilassarti...”  
“Ok...” Sorrise felice, prima di andare a cercare un posto dove sedersi e osservarlo. “Com’è andata stasera?”  
“Bene, a parte Claire che era evidentemente molto delusa che tu non sia potuto venire...” Ridacchiò, mentre recuperava carne e formaggio dalla cella frigo.  
John sbuffò un sorriso, scrollando le spalle. “Temo che le delusioni di Claire non siano tra le mie principali preoccupazioni... qualsiasi cosa ne possa dire la stampa...”  
“Chissà cosa direbbe la stampa se sapesse che in realtà vieni al Rose Bridge per qualcuno di completamente diverso...” Rise, cominciando a preparare con tutta calma.  
“Non lo so, sinceramente... probabilmente Alfred mi informerebbe del fatto che ci sono arrivati passandomi a colazione qualsiasi giornale sulla faccia della Terra che riporti la notizia... più che altro le donne con cui sono uscito, vedi, loro temo avrebbero un momento di crisi!” Scherzò ridacchiando.  
“A me basta che poi tu non debba andare a consolarle, perché credo diventerei possessivo...” Rise, tornando da lui per un bacio.  
Il miliardario sorrise nel bacio, accarezzandogli poi piano il mento. “No, tesoro: io per primo sono una persona possessiva.”  
“Questa è un’ottima notizia…” Sorrise Moreau, esitando ancora un momento a staccarsi da lui per poter cucinare.  
Sebbene a malincuore alla fine fu proprio John a scostarsi appena da lui con un leggero sospiro, abbozzando un sorriso imbarazzato. “Temo di avere davvero fame, sai?”  
“Meglio, ti godrai di più la cena, allora!”  
Sbuffò una breve risata e scrollò le spalle. “Hai ragione anche tu…” Convenne, prima di provare a spingerlo piano verso i fornelli, sperando che il suo stomaco non iniziasse a fare suoni poco convenienti a dimostrazione di quel che aveva detto poco prima.  
Moreau passò la preparazione della cena a far assaggiare pezzi e bocconi a John, per fargli sentire meno la fame, gesto che John apprezzò molto, anche se ogni boccone che mandava giù e lo avvicinava alla sazietà lo spingeva ad avvicinarsi un po’ di più alla ricerca di altro a parte il cibo. Per fortuna la preparazione finì in fretta, ma Moreau non smise di imboccarlo mentre lo teneva seduto sul bancone.  
“Tu non mangi?” Chiese con un mezzo sorriso, soffermandosi un momento a succhiargli le punte delle dita.  
“Ho un altro appetito…” Scrollò le spalle Moreau, prima di baciarlo per ripulire una macchia di salsa sul suo labbro.  
La risposta e il bacio fecero ghignare l’uomo, che si attirò il cuoco più vicino per poter stringere le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi. “Sicuro che spiluccare qui e là non diminuisca l’appetito?” Chiese, casualmente infilando le dita sotto il bordo della sua maglietta.  
“Non credo sia possibile…” Rise lo chef, sollevandolo in braccio per portarlo al proprio ufficio. La cucina non era decisamente il luogo più adatto a quello che voleva fargli.  
John ridacchiò compiaciuto, prendendogli il viso tra le mani per baciarlo lungo il tragitto.  
Moreau diede un mezzo calcio alla porta per aprirla ed un colpo di fianco per chiuderla e poter stendere John sulla propria scrivania. “In tutto il tempo che ho lavorato qui, credo di non aver mai visto niente di più bello nel mio ufficio…” Mormorò sulle sue labbra, sbottonandogli rapidamente la camicia.  
John sorrise, cercando di sfilargli la maglietta per abbandonarla da qualche parte. “Ti ci manca uno specchio allora…” Mormorò, strattonandogli la cintura dei pantaloni per liberarlo anche di quelli.  
L’uomo rise, senza interrompersi nello spogliare l’altro. “Quello mi servirebbe solo se ti avessi fatto appoggiare alla scrivania in un altro modo…”  
“Ti devo assolutamente procurare uno specchio nel prossimo futuro.” Decise John sul momento, sporgendosi a mordergli il collo, tenendosi stretto Moreau accarezzandogli la schiena ampia.  
I vestiti di entrambi finirono presto sparsi per il piccolo ufficio e con l’aiuto di una bottiglia d’olio d’oliva, scordato lì chissà quando, lo chef riuscì a preparare relativamente in fretta il compagno.  
John sembrò sempre più impaziente, fino a raggiungere il punto di rottura in cui gli fece spostare la mano per portarselo contro, desiderando solo di essere preso in fretta.  
Moreau non lo fece attendere oltre e si spinse in lui con un movimento fluido, aiutato dall’olio, e sentirlo tanto pronto lo portò a muoversi da subito, con un gemito liberatorio.  
L’uomo gemette forte, aggrappandosi meglio a lui e alla scrivania per trovare un minimo di equilibrio mentre cercava di andargli incontro eccitato.  
Il cuoco apprezzò come sempre il suo entusiasmo. Dopo la mezza delusione di non averlo visto arrivare per cena, averlo con sé, nel suo ufficio, e fare l’amore era un vero sollievo.  
John tornò a baciarlo, stringendogli le spalle larghe e quasi graffiandolo. “Moreau…” Mormorò sulle sue labbra, prima di morderle piano.  
Moreau infilò la mano tra loro, per masturbarlo, cercando una reazione maggiore. In risposta l’uomo gemette forte, rovesciando la testa all’indietro.  
“Muoviti più forte…” Chiese con voce roca John, accontentato subito dal cuoco che si spostò per morderlo e segnarlo dove non avrebbe potuto vederlo nessun altro.  
Quello fu capace di tirar fuori da John suoni di cui a mente fredda avrebbe potuto seriamente vergognarsi ma di cui in quel momento non gli poteva importare di meno, troppo preso dal loro rapporto. E per vergognoso che fosse, fece decisamente effetto a Moreau, che prese a muoversi più rapidamente, eccitato. Con movimenti simili non ci volle molto perché John si tendesse e si sporgesse a mordere la spalla del partner per soffocare un mezzo grido.  
Il modo in cui John si era contratto portò Moreau al limite molto in fretta e l’uomo finì per riversarglisi dentro con un gemito roco.  
John gli rimase aggrappato ancora per qualche secondo prima di stendersi sulla scrivania ad occhi chiusi con un suono soddisfatto, aspettando semplicemente di riprendere fiato.  
Moreau gli lasciò il tempo di riprendersi per un momento, prima di abbassarsi per baciarlo come se non avesse mai visto nulla di tanto bello al mondo. Il bacio gli valse un altro abbraccio stretto mentre John muoveva piano le gambe, rilassandosi completamente e smettendo di tenersi aggrappato a lui.  
“Adoro cenare con te…” Ridacchiò piano sulle sue labbra.  
“Adoro preparare la cena per te…” Rispose l’altro, cercando altri baci, rilassato.  
John ridacchiò piano e continuò a baciarlo con calma, deciso a spostare poi la serata a casa di uno dei due.

I turni al ristorante, con la mezza folla di paparazzi che aveva preso l’abitudine ad asserragliarlo, erano diventati man mano più pesanti. Il Rose Bridge aveva cominciato ad essere frequentato da attorucoli in cerca di attenzione e semplici narcisisti.  
Il che purtroppo, aveva anche significato un incremento esponenziale di perfetti imbecilli che rimandavano indietro dei piatti senza alcun vero difetto solo per atteggiarsi ad esperti di Haute Cuisine e questa nuova tendenza stava logorando molto molto in fretta la pazienza dello chef.  
Ma all’ennesimo piatto perfetto che Claire stava riportando in cucina, Moreau reagì molto male.  
“No. No, non lo sto a rifare. Abbiamo seduto cinquantasei persone stasera e questo è il sessantesimo risotto. Se non torni di là a dire che è perfetto, io ho finito.”  
“Non litigo con i clienti, lo sai.”  
Moreau si tolse il grembiule con un moto di stizza e guardò la squadra di cuochi perplessi che non sapevano se continuare o no.  
“Spegnete tutto. Chiudiamo la cucina.”  
“Cosa credi di fare, Moreau?”  
“Una cosa che avrei dovuto fare da tanto tempo.” Lo chef lasciò la cucina, seguito da una titolare estremamente nervosa che cercava di trattenerlo per un braccio.  
“Signori, vista la mia manifesta incapacità a soddisfare i vostri raffinatissimi palati e a guidare una batteria all’altezza di questo ristorante, vi comunico che la cucina chiude e che il sottoscritto lascia con effetto immediato il ristorante nelle mani della signorina Gardner.”  
“Cosa fai tu?!” La donna fissò incredula lo chef, che gli mise in mano la sua casacca.  
“Mi licenzio. Buona serata.” Sorrise, abbandonando la sala per potersi cambiare e tornare a casa.  
Salvo poi fare una deviazione sul percorso e presentarsi invece a casa di John, con un gran sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra.  
John aprì lui stesso la porta di casa, trovandosi per caso nella hall, e a vedere il proprio partner sorrise felice. “Moreau! Non dovevi essere a lavoro?”  
“Mi sono licenziato!” Annunciò, cominciando a realizzare su un piano quasi tangibile di avere effettivamente lasciato indietro il Rose Bridge, Claire e tutta la brigata. Tutto.  
Il miliardario rimase vagamente sorpreso da quella notizia, conoscendo soprattutto quanto ci tenesse al proprio lavoro, più al fare il proprio lavoro però in realtà, piuttosto che proprio per Claire. Abbozzò un sorriso. “Oh beh, io conosco un titolare che sono mesi che ti vorrebbe come capo chef nel proprio ristorante. Potrei organizzare un colloquio.” Ridacchiò piano, facendosi avanti per afferrarlo per la maglietta e tirarlo in casa.  
Moreau rise, seguendolo in casa. “Sì? Pensi di poter mettere una buona parola per me o dovrò essere io a sedurlo?”  
“Oh, dovrai impegnarti…” Ridacchiò piano, richiudendo la porta dietro di lui.

Lo chef si abbottonò la casacca, prima di lisciarla un’altra volta ed entrare nella cucina ancora deserta. L’aveva già misurata con i suoi passi, aveva dato una stima del movimento che ci sarebbe stato in servizio e aveva controllato l’affluenza tipica del ristorante per sapere cosa aspettarsi.  
Gli piaceva essere pronto per quello che lo aspettava, anche se una nuova brigata non era mai del tutto prevedibile.  
I cuochi e gli aiutanti arrivarono al lavoro con un leggerissimo anticipo, come sempre, solo per rimanere a guardare perplessi l’uomo che sembrava essere lì con uno scopo e tutta l’intenzione di restarci. E stranamente mancava lo chef.  
John arrivò poco dopo il personale di cucina per dare le dovute spiegazioni e presentare decentemente Moreau.  
“Buongiorno, signori. E signore.” Aggiunse, con un breve cenno del capo alle signore presenti nello staff. “Sono felice di informarvi che Dulan ha accettato una promozione e pertanto si trasferirà a Parigi per mandare avanti il mio ristorante laggiù.” Spiegò con un sorriso, preferendo evitare di menzionare come Dulan fosse rimasto in realtà poco meno che sconvolto all’idea di tornare a Parigi. “Il nuovo chef di questa cucina sarà il signor Moreau. Ho provato a lungo la sua cucina e molti dei suoi piatti e ritengo che questo ristorante non perderà assolutamente niente nell’avere lui al timone invece di Dulan, ve lo posso garantire.” Sorrise allo staff, evitando di mostrare troppo cenni di affetto verso il proprio partner, deciso a far sì che il resto dei cuochi non pensasse che era stato scelto lui solo perché avevano una relazione. La compagnia di cuochi e aiutanti mormorò per qualche secondo, lanciando uno sguardo al nuovo arrivato, senza però sembrare troppo ostili. Soprattutto perché John aveva la fama di essere un palato fine e se le voci erano vere sul fatto che andava a mangiare sempre laggiù allora era probabile che veramente Moreau potesse essere tanto abile.  
“Sarò onorato di lavorare con voi questa sera e con la collaborazione sono sicuro che manterremo questo ristorante al suo giusto posto tra i migliori ristoranti della costa orientale.” La neutralità dello staff diede fiducia allo chef che si sarebbero impegnati se non altro per assicurarsi che lui fosse in grado di dirigere la loro cucina.  
E lui avrebbe fatto quanto in suo potere per dimostrare di essere al suo posto lì.  
John sorrise e fece un cenno del capo, soddisfatto. “Signori, vi lascio a fare conoscenza, confido in voi.” Li salutò, prima di lasciarli, sicuro che comunque se la sarebbero cavata più che egregiamente nelle mani di Moreau.

Dopo una mattinata di chiusura per provare le preparazioni e far prendere confidenza allo staff con i metodi di Blake e allo chef stesso con i piatti del locale, furono finalmente pronti per il turno serale. La qualità del servizio superò le aspettative di Moreau stesso e la coordinazione in cucina fu tale da ricompensare tutto lo staff con i complimenti che si meritavano.  
E non fu che il primo di una serie di servizi eccellenti che mantennero ottima la reputazione di cui il ristorante si era fregiato sotto la guida di Dulan.  
Nonostate Blake avesse cambiato il posto di lavoro l’unico vero cambiamento nella routine sua e di John ci fu quando il cuoco accettò di trasferirsi a casa sua. E dopo qualche tempo Alfred era sembrato riuscire ad entrare in sintonia anche con lui, riuscendo persino a non protestare né diventare possessivo nei confronti della cucina quando entrava nelle mani di Moreau. In parte forse era anche perché in tutta sincerità c’erano cose di cui preferiva si occupasse lui, per esempio i nachos.

John pescò dalla ciotola che aveva sulla pancia e sgranocchiò l’ennesimo nacho, stravaccato in buona parte sul corpo del partner, insieme a lui davanti alla tv a guardare il football, rilassato come se non avesse fatto altro per tutta la vita.  
Moreau ne prese uno e lo guardò per un momento, con uno sbuffo divertito.  
“Hai avuto ed hai a tua disposizione alcuni dei migliori cuochi al mondo e il tuo cibo preferito sono i nachos al formaggio…” Scosse la testa, ridacchiando.  
“I gusti sono gusti. E io ho buon gusto.” Gli lanciò uno sguardo, ghignando appena.  
Il cuoco ridacchiò, facendo dondolare una gamba e muovendo anche la sua. “Non credo di avere niente da ridire in merito…”  
“Bravo il mio tesoro…” Sorrise, sporgendosi a cercare l’ennesimo bacio, cosciente che se c’era qualcosa di meglio dei nachos al mondo doveva essere proprio l’uomo sdraiato sotto di lui.


End file.
